Rumours
by demonprosecutor
Summary: PW characters from all games together at a chat room, where a rumour begins, leading to a web of rumours. Mega spoilers for all games.
1. Chapter 1

burgerbabe is signing in

Burgerbabe: hey nick! y r u all alone?

!OBJECTION!: I didn't even no I was signed in

BB: o nick! How many times do i have 2 explain this 2 u?

DemonProsecutor is signing in

_DP: No matter how many times you try to explain things to Wright, he never understands. You should just give up._

BB: U hvn't really got the hng of MSN tlk yt, hey Edgey?

_DP: Don't ever call me 'Edgey' again. Ever._

tigerteaser is signing in

TT: Hy gys hwz it gng ive bn pyng wth my tgr all dy wt bt u?

!O!_DP: Nothing here. Maya?_

BB: Well, durr! Its prtty obvious! But, 4 the sake of u grandpas, ill translate. 'Hey guys, how's it going? I've been playing with my tiger all day, what about you?'

!O!: I haven't got a tiger.

BB: I bet Edgey has. Hes got mony to burn.

_DP: DO NOT CALL ME EDGEY!!_

BB: Edgey! On MSN, ur not meant to use capitals! It makes peeps think ur angry!

_DP: I just can't talk to you._

DemonProsecutor is signing out

BB: Wat did i do?

!O!: Youll never understand.

whipleather is signing in

WL: Is Edgeworth there?

!O!: No. Maya just drove him away.

BB: It wasnt just me! It was Regina too…I think.

WL: Regina? That foolish blonde fool from the Berry Big Circus?

TT: Hey, I am stll here u no!

!O!: Yep. Thats the one.

WL: That's odd. I thought Edgeworth was . . . quite fond of her.

BB: NEVER?! Tell me, tell me, tell me!!

WL: Oh, it's not much. It's just, ever since I showed him that picture of her from my file of the Berry Case, he's been acting kind of . . . funny.

BB: More, more, more!!

WL: He's been in a daydream a lot, drawing pictures of her and sticking them on his office wall, asking when the circus is next in town . . .

!O!: Wow! I really didnt think she was his type!

ghostgal138 is signing in

GG138: Think who is whos type?

BB: Hey Pearly! Edgeworth has the hots for Regina!

GG138: Never?! Tell me, tell me, tell me!!

BB: Yep. Been daydreaming…

!O!: Asking about the circus…

WL: Drawing pictures . . .

BB: He's totally in lurve!

GG138: Wow! True love! And hes never even met her!!

!O!: Its just so unlike Edgeworth. Hes always so sensible and cold!

WL: Even the most ruthless of prosecutors can fall in love, Mr Wright.

!O!: Even you, Ms Von Karma?

WL: Apart from me.

!O!: You have a point though, Franziska. I mean, your fathers really ruthless, but he must have fallen in love once too, with your mother.

WL: I wouldnt know. I never knew her . . .

!O!: OMG!! So sorry, i didnt know!!

whipleather is signing out

!O!: Oopsie.

BB: Oh well, she'll get over it. So, Regina! What do you think about Edgeworth?

TT: Hoo is he nywy?

BB: Who is he?! He's only the best prosecutor EVER!!

TT: Nd a prsctr is?

!O!: A prosecutor is the opposite of a defense attorney.

TT:. . . dfns . . . ttrny . . .??

BB: OMG, she is so dumb!

TT: Stll hr u no!!

!O!: You kind of get used to the way she writes after a bit, dont y0u?

Udgey is signing in

U: Look guys, ive got a computer! Stop.

!O!: Oh god, no, they've only gone and given him a computer.

U: Ill remember that in your next case, Wright. Stop.

!O!: Gulp!!

BB: Hey, your honor! You remember Edgey, don't ya? Tall, dark hair, really weird fashion sense?

U: Yes, i remember. Stop.

BB: And you remember Regina Berry, the cute blonde from the circus?

U: How could i forget?! Stop.

BB: Well, Edgeworth has fallen for Regina!!

U: NEVER?! TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!! Stop.

!O!: This is getting ridiculous now.

BB: Yeah, he's been daydreaming, drawing pictures of her, talking bout the circus…he hasn't been taking on cases for a while cause he just cant think of anything else!!

!O!: Hang on, Franziska never mentioned anything about not taking on cases!

BB: Yeah she did.

TT: Yh, thts xctly wht sh sd!!

IluvEdgey-Pooh!! is signing in

ILEP: What are you whippersnappers gossiping about??

BB: Ms Oldbag, you remember Edgeworth, don't you?

ILEP: Of course! My little Edgey-pooh!!

BB: Yeah, him! Well, he confessed his love for Regina to us a minute ago!!

!O!: Hang on, he never confessed anything!!

BB: Yes he did, nick. He told us everything.

ILEP: Wait, are u whippersnappers telling me that me darling Edgey-pooh is … cheating on me?! Who is this ruthless, selfish, sickening 'Regina' ?

TT: Rght ovr hr!!

ILEP: U … u … just u wait! I'll

!O!Now, ladies no need for this!!

Cameragal6000 is signing in

CG6000: No need for what?

GG138: Mr Edgeworth confessed his undying love for Regina!!

CG6000: What, right to her face?!

CG138: Yeah! And they'd never even met before! I mean, he'd seen pictures, but that was all !!

CG6000: Wow! This could be that big scoop i've been looking for!!

!O!: Hang on a minute…

BB: Oh, shut up, nick, what do you know?

ILEP: What do any of you whippersnappers know?? My life is over!! OVER!!

TheButzer is signing in

TB: Hey, lady, don't use that attitude. I've been in your position a hundred times, and screaming never helps.

U: Oh god, not you.

CG6000: I have articles to right, ya'll.

Udgey is signing out

Cameragal6000 is signing out

TB: How come as soon as i sign on, everyone else signs off?

!OBJECTION! is signing out

TB: Hey! You're meant to be my friend ! Get back here !!

!OBJECTION! is signing in

!O!: Sorry.

TB: Its OK. So, whats everyone talking about?

BB: Edgeworth has confessed his love to Regina!! And he'd never even met her before! Not even a picture!!

TB: Wow, i didn't think Edgey had it in him!

!O!: Hang on, it wasn't like that…

BB: Shut it, genius.

!O!: Yes, ma'am.

GG138: Wow, it's so beautiful. A brilliant lawyer, in love with a young woman with an unusual job – and outfit!! And happening twice at one time!

!O!: Eh?

GG138: Edgeworth + Regina, Maya + Nick!

!O!: HOW MANY TIMES?? WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!! **FRIENDS!!**

ghostgal138 is signing out

!O!: Oops.

ILEP: Waaaah!! I'm in agonizing emotional pain!! Notice me!!

independentandrews is signing in

IA: What's wrong, Ms Oldbag?

ILEP: Edgey has left me for a cheaper, younger woman!! It was that prosecutor, Von Karma!

!O!: Hang on, it was her that told us that it was Regina!

BB: No, nick, Regina told us that Edgeworth confessed his love to _Franziska_.

!O!: Am i the only sane person here?

BB: You're just forgetful. You remember don't you, Larry?

TB: Yeah, something had been going on between those two for a while. I saw Franziska going into Edgeworth's apartment - and then coming out the next day !!

!O!: Don't be stupid; Edgeworth was adopted by Franziska's father! They're brother and sister!!

BB: That's what makes it even worse !!

!O!: No! He loves Regina, if that!!

ILEP: Yeah! He was with both of them at the same time, just to make me jealous!

BB: Oh, are you two going out?

ILEP: Of course! I think he's going to pop the question soon! Oooh, I'm so excited! I need to go and lie down!!

IluvEdgey-Pooh! is signing out

TrenchCoatDude is signing in

_**TCD: What have i missed?**_

BB: Edgeworth is engaged to Wendy Oldbag, but he's carrying on with Regina Berry and Franziska Von Karma behind her back.

TB: I though it was Adrian.

BB: Oh yeah. Regina, Franziska and Adrian.

IA: Hey!

BB: But she still denies it.

IA: OMG!!

independentandrews is signing out

BB: See what i mean?

_**TCD: I … I just don't know what to say. I've respected Mr Edgeworth all these years … and now he goes and does something like this? And i could have sworn he was going out with Angel Starr!**_

TB: What?! Man, this guy is busy!

BB: How does he do it?

!O!: He doesn't! This is just a rumor gone out of hand.

TB: But he confessed, Phoenix. He confessed.

CoughUpQueen888 is signing in

CUQ888: Hello everyone. What's the big gossip?

BB: ANGEL, HOW COULD YOU?! CARRYING ON WITH A MARRIED MAN LIKE THAT?!

!O!: Oh, so now he's married as well.

TB: Durr, Phoenix. He married Wendy Oldbag. We were there, remember? You were the best man.

!O!: What?!

BB: Now Larry, you can't expect him to remember. He got totally legless that night!

TB: Yeah! So did Wendy! And the next morning . . . you woke up with her!!

!O!: WHAT??

BB: Yeah! That's when your affair started!!

!O!: You guys are insane!!

_**TCD: That explains everything! He found out about you and Wendy, so he started cheating on her for revenge!**_

TB: Then she got really mad and decided to fight fire with fire, so she started up and affair with. . . . .

BB: . . . Jake Marshall.

CUQ888: What?? But Jake's my fiancée!

_**TCD: Sorry, Angel. The truth is the truth. And anyway, you're no angel yourself!**_

CUQ888: Yes I am! Well, I suppose not…but I'm not having an affair _now._

TB: Don't deny it, Angel. I saw you holding his hand only this morning!

CUQ888: Stop it, or face the wrath of the UltraMegaUltraBurnHotBurnChilli lunchbox!!

CowboyKing is signing in

CK: ngel, is this text i just got true? Are you having an affair with Larry Butz?!

TB: Miles Edgeworth, wasn't it?

_CK: Two _hey?! How could you, Angel?! And I thought we were for real!!

CUQ888: Well, that would explain _your _little 'bit on the side,' Maya Fey.

BB: Hang on; it was Wendy Oldbag, not me!!

CUQ888: Yes, and her, but i already knew about her. Still, this time you've gone too far!! First Regina, then Adrian, then Wendy and now Maya!

CK: Look, Angel i swear to you, Adrian was just a fling! And Regina meant nothing to me!! I was just so hurt after i found out about you and Phoenix!!

!O!: What??

CUQ888: Jake, please, i ended that years ago!

CK: Only when you found out about him and Von Karma. Until then, you were planning on leaving me to go to Spain with him!

CUQ888: I'm sorry, baby! Please, i love you!

CK: No, Angel, it's over.

Cowboyking is signing out

CoughUpQueen888 is signing out

!O!: Maya, how could you?

BB: Phoenix, how could you?

TB: Larry, how could you?

_**TCD: Looks like I'm the only innocent person here, then.**_

BB:Stop right there detective. I know about you and Maggey Bryde.

_**TCD: What?!**_

BB: I saw you with her! And you were so heartbroken when she went off with the judge!

!O!: Right, this is getting out of hand…

_**TCD: NO, IT'S TRUE, IT'S ALL TRUE! I LOVED HER SO MUCH, BUT THEN SHE WENT OFF WITH THAT OLD FOOL!! **__**MAGGEY!!**_

TrenchCoatDude is signing out

Scientist6666 is signing in

S6666: What's up with him?

BB: His girlfriend's sleeping with the judge. And Phoenix.

S6666: WHAT?! PHOENIX IS SLEEPING WITH THE JUDGE??

BB: Um…yeah!! And Gumshoe's girlfriend. He's with both of them.

S6666: That's just freaky.

BB: How do you think he wins so many cases?

!O!: Shut up, Maya. Don't worry, Ema, she's just trying to cover up _her _feelings for the judge!

BB: Eh?

!O!: It was just that one night…they said it would never happen again…but it did…and again…and again…and…

BB: Shut up, nick! You're only saying that so that Ema thinks you're single! You just can't let go of this crush.

S6666: Phoenix! I didn't know you cared…but I love Edgeworth!

TB: What, you too !! Man, this guy is busy !!

!O!: You've been quiet, Larry. For once.

S6666: What do you mean, busy?

BB: Well; Wendy, Franziska, Regina, Adrian, Angel . . .

S6666: But he's with Lana!

TB: OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!!

S6666: I have to go tell her!

Scientist6666 is signing out

BB: Wow ! Lana too ! And i thought she was with De Killer!

Prosecutor6666 is signing in

P6666: I'm not with De Killer. Nor Edgeworth. Though i have had … dealings with De Killer in the past. But you know nothing.

BB: Our lips are sealed

TB: So, Lana, who are you with?

P6666: Why, Detective Gumshoe, of course!

!O!: I thought he was madly in love with Maggey?

P6666: I have learnt to live with second best.

!O!: Ouch

BB: Burn!

TB: Bad luck, Lana.

P6666: I can understand where Ema got Miles Edgeworth from.

BB: Where?! Tell me!!

P6666: A week ago, he confessed his love to me.

!O!: He confesses his love to most people, apparently. Don't take it too seriously.

BB: Shut it, Nick. Carry on, Lana!!

P6666: Yes, he asked me to go away with him. But I refused. I couldn't do it to Gumshoe, nor Miles' lover, Penny Nichols.

BB: Penny Nichols!! You mean that assistant from Global Studios?!

P6666: Precisely. But this is all I know.

Prosecutor6666 is signing out

TB: God, this is confusing.

DemonProsecutor is signing on

_DP: Gumshoe just phoned to tell me I should sign on. What have you done now, Wright?_

TB: I don't want to see this!

TheButzer is signing out

BB: Ditto! It's all up to you nick!!

burgerbabe is signing out

_DP: Well, Wright? What's happened?_

!O!: Um…well…according to them, I'm dating Maya, Wendy, Angel, Maggey, the Judge, and Ema; Wendy's dating…

_DP: Just get to me, Wright._

!O!: OK. Apparently, you're dating: Regina, Franziska, Adrian, Angel, Ema, Lana, Penny and Wendy. Oh, by the way, you're married to Wendy.

DP: …_.._

!O!: …..

DP: …

!O!: I wish _I_ was.

_DP: WHAT??_

!O!: I'm a total Loner. So are you.

_DP: I guess you've got a point there._

!O!: Two loners, hey. You think…

_DP: Wright, don't even think it!!_

!O!: No, no!! I meant, do you think we could search the web together for good dating sites!!

_DP: Thank god. For a second there…_

!O!: No, no. It's all OK.

_DP: Good. _

!O!: Now I'm going to go and get legless. Because I'm a loner. Care to join?

_DP: No. I'm not a loner anymore. I've got a girlfriend._

!O!: WHAT!! Who??

_DP: Dee Vasquez _

!O!: Edgeworth, sorry to burst your bubble, but she's a murderer. She's in prison.

_DP: I see her on visiting days._

!O!: Freak.

_DP: Better then having no girlfriend at all – loner._

!O!: Just you wait until the next trial, Edgeworth. Just you wait.

!OBJECTION! is signing out

DemonProsecutor is signing out


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: This might contain some adult references. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ace Attorney.

burgerbabe is signing in

BB: Hey Nick, hw u doin?

!O!: What? Am I online again?

BB: Look, we've been through this a million times!!

TheButzer is signing in

TB: Hey dudes! Got over yesterday yet? How's Edgey coping?

!O!: Not brilliantly. He's taken Von K to court.

TB: Poor Franny. I'm gonna miss her?

!O!: Huh? Larry, you can't get sent to prison for making up a rumour!

TB: WHAT?? And there was me thinking it was the death sentence!

ShrineMaiden is signing in

SM: Hello, Mystic Maya. Hello, Larry. Hello…Feenie : )

TB: Well, well! Are we near an airport, or is that just my heart taking off?

!O!: Larry, you traitor!!

SM: Oh, Feenie, don't resort to violence over little me!

!O!: Who said anything about you? That lying dog has _STOLEN_ my Bible of Cheesy Chat-Up Lines!

TB: Get over it dude!

!O!: You wanna take this outside!?

TB: … outside? We're on a chat site.

!O!: … point taken. Just give it back tomorrow, ok? I really need that book!

BB: Why, Nick? U gotta date??

!O!: Well maybe…

TB: NEVER?! Tell me, tell me, tell me!!

!O!: Don't sound so surprised! I've just gotta little date with a certain lady…

SM: Feenie! How could you? I LOVE you!!

!O!: Iris…it was a long time ago…you see…it's not you, it's me…

ShrineMaiden is signing out

!Objection! is signing out

BB: A date huh? Who do you think it's with?

TB: Well, I think he's been getting pretty close to that Violetta chick.

BB: NEVER?! Tell me, tell me, tell me!!

Laangeparfait is signing in

LAP: Bonjour, bonjour!

BB: Hello, Mr Armstrong!

TB: Whose this, then? Another of your crazy victims/killers/witnesses?

BB: You bet! Witness/ accomplice, and also my ex-boss. Hey Mr Armstrong? You know that crazy lady who was blackmailing you? Violetta?

LAP: Oh, oui, 'ow could I forget? I wake up screaming each night from fear because of 'er. Oh, the tragedy she caused me!!

BB: Yeah, that one! Well, Nick's dating her!

LAP: Ah! Tragédie! Warn 'im, she is evil! Tell him of that case…where she 'elped murder that poor, defenseless man…

BB: Two things, Mr Armstrong: firstly, you helped kill that poor, defenseless man, and also, Nick was there. He was the LAWYER.

MotorBabe is signing in

MB: Hey guys! I've just been arrested for speeding – I'm on my internet phone at the police station! Isn't that cool?

BB: That's awesome, Desiree! Hey, guess what! Nick's dating Violetta!

LAP: Non, please, do not mention that name!

TB: How about … Lisa? We never had a Lisa in a case, did we?

BB: Don't think so. Lisa it is then.

ILuvPCs is signing in

ILP: Greeting, computer n00bs.

BB: Oh God, not Sal Manella

ILP: Ha! No, no – I am Lisa Basil. Sal Manella is my boyfriend.

BB: What are you doing on ? ARE WAGS ALLOWED TO JOIN IN THE FOOTIE MATCH?!

ILP: What? But I was involved with a case! I was Glen Elg's boss!

BB: …so…Lisa…but…

TB: OMG! This means that Nick is dating She Who Must Not Be Named (SWMNBN) _and_ this hard-drive chick!

LAP: Oh mon chien!!

TB: Huh?

LAP : Sorry, typing error in the translator. Oh mon Dieu!

BB: I KNEW you weren't French.

TheTiger123 is signing in

TT123: Hey, youse!! They's is letting us on computers in da prison now!!

ILP: N00b.

BB: Lisa, you might not wanna provoke this guy.

ILP: You're a n00b too. You're all n00bs! I'm surrounded by n00bs! AHRGH!!

IluvPcs is signing out

TB: Creepy.

BB: You got it. VERY creepy.

Mwahaha33 is signing on

M33: Hello…n00bs

TB: Not another one!

BB: Hey, Violetta. How's you're day been?

M33: Bleak…dark…evil

BB: Yeah, mine's not been fabulous either. Mondays never are, hey? Even bank holidays.

LAP: Aaargh!!

Laangeparfait is signing out

M33: Ha…ha…ha

MB: Scary.

BB: Very scary.

TB: I've just checked this chick's profile out, and under dislikes she's put happiness.

BB: Well, it can be inconvenient sometimes…so I guess that's justified…

TB: Under like she's put cold, fire, cookies…

BB: Entirely justified…

TB: And death.

MB: That's…that's…that's…

MotorBabe is signing out

M33: Ha…ha…ha

BB: I wish Nick was still here.

TB: He's probably getting ready for his big date with that scary lady…and the anti-n00b.

M33: What? A date with me? That man? But I though he was dating Desiree DeLite!

BB: What?? She's married! He's dating you…and the anti-n00b.

TB: Wow, this guys turning into another Edgey. Ha, yesterday was great. We made the papers, you know.

BB: Apparently they're making a movie about it. "The Courtroom's Love Triangle."

TB: I thought it was "The Courtroom's Love Polygon" – they said a triangle didn't have enough sides.

DemonProsecutor is signing in

DP: Just wanted to invite everyone to my celebration party – I won the case. It is official – I am not dating Regina, Franziska, Adrian, Angel, Ema, Lana, Penny and Wendy. I'm single! Apart from Dee Vasquez.

Controller is signing in

C: That's right. Me and Edgey are completely in love.

DP: NO-ONE IS ALLOWED TO CALL ME EDGEY!! EVER!!

TT123: Hey, youse! Leave the lady alone!

C: Thank you – Mr…?

TT123: Tigre. Furio Tigre – I'm in prison.

C: Me too! What a …fortunate coincidence… Mr Tigre. See you around, Edgeworth. I have a new man now.

Controller is signing out

TheTiger is signing out

DP: I think I just got dumped.

TB: Don't worry, Edgey. We're all loners here.

BB: Apart from crazy cookie lady here, that is. She's dating Nick.

TB: But then, so are anti-n00b and Desiree DeLite.

DP: You didn't here this straight from Wright, did you?

BB: No…

TB: Yes! Yes, he confessed!!

BB: Yeah.

DP: Deja vu.

NoticeME88 signing in

DP : I mean, it's just ridiculous. Rumours spread so quickly on chat-sites.

NM88: Hi, guys.

TB: But Edgey, he confessed!

NM88: Um, hi.

BB: Edgey, you can't deny his confession.

NM88: NOTICE ME!!

BB: Oh, hey Ronnie, didn't see you there. You need a bigger, brighter icon.

TB: Like my massive Samurai Hotdog picture.

BB: Or my big pink magatama.

DP: Or my picture of my darling Pesu. Isn't she pretty?

TB: Didn't think you'd be the kind to have a poodle, Edgey.

DP: SHE'S A SHIBA INU, YOU IDIOT!! YOU'RE REALLY GONNA REGRET THAT!!

BB: Anyway, Ronnie, you need a better icon. But preferably not like Violetta's…

NM88: Yeah, that dead body in the graveyard with a bloodstained butcher's knife sticking through it's head is a bit tasteless.

TB: There was something I was meaning to tell you…oh yeah! Nick's having an affair with your wife.

NM88: What?!

DP: Larry, you have no evidence whatsoever.

TB: He confessed. Again.

NM88: Oh, not again!

BB: Again? Eh?

NM88: Last year, Desiree betrayed me in the worst possible way…with…Detective Luke Atemy.

BB: Oh

TB: My

DP: … am I meant to say something?

TB: Edgey!!

BB: Nick would have got it.

PinkyTheMurderess is signing in

PTM: Hey, losers.

TB: Like the name … babes : )

BB: Hey! You're not a murderess! You just dated the killer!

PTM: We weren't dating!! At the time, that is.

TB: You single now?

PTM: I'm never single, but that doesn't mean I'm not available.

TB: Wow!! Are you a parking ticket, cause you have fine written all over your face!!

BB: You really should give Nick his book back, you know.

IAmSoAmazing is signing in

IASA: Salutations, perdedores.

TB: N00b.

IASA: sigh What a vernacular term. bling sound

BB: Hey, I didn't know you could make that noise on the net!

CoffeeDude is signing on

BB: You know, just by the name, I know exactly who's signing on.

TB: What are you doing here, Godot? Actually, what are all you three doing here?! You're meant to be locked up!

BB: Didn't you hear Tigre earlier?

CD: Honestly, you're nearly as bad as Trite – on bank holidays we're allowed on computers.

TB: Oh yeah. That makes sense. So, how's your relationship with that dead lady going?

NM88: Aren't we meant to be talking about how my wife is cheating on me with my lawyer?

BB: Sorry, man, you're old news. So, Godot, how's your relationship going with my dead sister?

CD: Oh, so and so. We had a bit of an argument yesterday, but we made up as we warmed up my cold, prison bed together…

BB: Oh God. I was channeling her then.

TheDemoness is signing in

TD: Hey, losers. How are you alive people doing?

BB: Dahlia, I'm not even going to _ask_ how you got access to the computer. I really don't want to know.

TD: Oh, I'm being channeled. I just wanted you to know that I and Phoenix are still in … a relationship.

BB: …what? So you tried to kill him, framed him for murder, tried to kill a bunch of other people, _did_ kill a bunch of other people, got the death penalty, and he's still dating you?

TD: What can I say? I'm irresistible.

NM88: NOTICE ME!!

BB: Hey, she tried to kill me!

CD: And me!

TB: And me! Wait, no she didn't…

TD: Oh dear. A mob. I'd better be going.

TheDemoness is signing out.

CD: Well, well. Pretty girl, isn't she?

BB: Godot, she tried to kill you and crushed your girlfriend's spirits. You the her, remember?

CD: Yeah, I know all that – but she does have a nice figure.

BB: Why do I bother.

NM88: NOTICE ME!!

IASA: bling bling

PTM: Shut up, Redd.

DP: Seriously now, are you two in a relationship.

PTM: Why are you asking? You want some, pro-sex-cutie?

DP:…no comment.

TB: Meaning yes. Same here, honey! That was directed at PTM, not DP.

DP: Larry, if that _was_ directed at yours truly, you would have been mega-blocked by now.

BB: Mega-blocked?

DP: It's an upgrade.

BB: Awesome.

NM88: I give up.

NoticeME88 is signing out

CD: Oh, was that guy here?

DP: Apparently.

IASA: So anyway, DP, whoever you might be, you're trying stealify my girlfriend.

DP: Four things, IASA: 1- Stupid name. 2- Stealify is not a word. 3- I have no interest in your girlfriend. 4- As answer to your, "whoever you might be" I am the guy who prosecuted on the case that sent you down. I was on your side. You were my witness. You told bad testimony, you got a life sentence. End of. Your fault, not mine.

BB: That was a long post.

Zvarri is signing in

CD: Oh no.

IASA: Not him.

PTM: I'm out of here.

CoffeeDude is signing out

IAmSoAmazing is signing out

PinkyTheMurderess is signing out

BB: Huh?

DP: Apparently he's been sending all of his fellow jailbirds insane.

Z: Zvarri! I see it now! DP – you are…a n00b!!

DP: … Just so everyone knows, I'm doing the Damon Gant sarcastic slow-clap at the moment.

TB: Who the hell is this guy?

BB: Poor old Detective Atemy. He went completely nutty at the end of Ronnie's trial. Seems he's a bit of that old Zvarri magic.

Z: Zvarri! I see it now! TB – you are…a lemon and lime cocktail!

TB: I've never been anywhere _near_ a lemon and lime cocktail.

BB: Poor old Luke.

Z: Zvarri! I see it now! BB – you are…a …oooh, I can't say it!! How much?

BB: I hope he's not thinking what I think he's thinking! Edgeworth, mega-block him!

DemonProsecutor is mega-blocking Zvarri

Zvarri has been mega-blocked from the conversation

TB: Strange guy.

DP: Very strange.

!Objection! is signing in

!O!: What's happened since I've been gone, then?

BB: You're dating: Iris, Dahlia, Desiree, Lisa Basil, Violetta, um… Mimi, Maggey, Adrian, Bikini and Morgan. And Larry

DP : I'm dating all those people as well, apart from Larry. I'm also engaged to Wendy again. I'm gonna regret all this tomorrow.

BB: I'm dating Grossberg, Godot, Ronnie, Jean, Matt, Acro, Yanni and Gumshoe.

TB: I'm dating _all_ of the little ladies we know.

DP: And the judge is dating everyone of both genders, including you. Now go away before I mega-block you.

!O!: Gee, calm down, I'm going.

!Objection! is signing out

TB: Why did we just do that?

BB: Natural reaction, I suppose.

DP: We have a reputation to keep up.

TB: I guess you're right. See you around, guys.

DP: Goodnight, both of you.

BB: Until we meet again, cyberbuddies.

DemonProsecutor is signing out

Burgerbabe is signing out

TheButzer is signing out


End file.
